


First time for everything

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sweet Sex, first time using a strap-on, loving, mention of verbal abuse, mention or Pietro, the reader brought Wanda back to life after Pietro's death, wanda wants to pamper her girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Can you do a WandaxReader where Wanda wants to experiment using a strap-on with the reader, but the reader is too nervous and ultimately gets convinced by Wanda and ends up loving it? Can you also make it so that Wanda goes really gentle at first until reader tells her to go harder/faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: it's been a while since I've posted a proper Wanda smut 

"Come on my love the movies about to start" I shouted as I sat comfortably on my couch.

"I know I'm coming, I was just washing my face." Wanda jogged her way over to me, fresh faced after she had washed it.

"Ooooo you're wearing the pj's I bought you" I held Wanda in my arms.

"Of course ! They're cute, ooooh give me give" she notice I had a red vine in my mouth. Wanda sat up and brought the other end of the red vine in her mouth, kissing my lips before biting the candy.

"Greedy are we? You know there are some right there" I pointed to the packet.

"Yeah but that one was in your mouth" Wanda replied as she curled up next to me before started to watch the movie.

Halfway into it we lost interest in the movie, seeing as we were making out. "Can I ask you something?" Wanda asked turning off the tv before she started sucking on her neck.

"Sure Wanda what is it?" I motioned for her to lift her hands up so I could remove her top.

"How would you feel about using a strap-on?" I pulled away from her and gave her a confused look.

"I honestly don't know" I pulled away from her, really contemplating how I felt about it.

"Just picture it y/n, me fucking you with it. I could go easy on you if you're worried I'd hurt you." Wanda inched closer to me. "It would mean a lot if we tried it, at least one time" Wanda batted her eyelashes at me causing my heart to flutter.

"Alright but not tonight, I want to taste you" I cupped her pussy through her pj's.

"Mm I'm ok with that" Wanda got up and removed the pajama pants and her underwear. "Let go" she grabbed my hand as we made our way into our room, spending hours pleasuring each other.

*the next day Wanda's pov*

I woke up early so I could cook y/n breakfast. I just want to show her how happy I am that she has agreed to use a strap-on in the bedroom. I'm going to pamper her all day. With the table set and the food done I went back to our room to wake her up.

"Wake up my beautiful prinţesă I have something for you" I giggled as I watched y/n awkwardly stretch, making the bed sheet slide off her body and exposing her breasts.

"And what is it my lovely girlfriend" she replied as she sat up and got off the bed.

"Your going to have to follow me into the dining room to see, but first put some clothes on. I'm having trouble focusing on you right now."

"Fine" she kissed me before she started to get dressed. "WANDA ! ! ! ! You shouldn't have" y/n eyes lit up once we entered the dining room where I set up a feast for us.

"Of course I did, you're my girlfriend and I will spoil you rotten" I kissed her cheek before we sat down and started eating.

"I don't deserve you Wanda"

"Yes you do, you helped me get through one of the hardest times in my life." She helped me through the passing of my brother a year ago. I refused any help the team was offering and they untimely gave up, except for y/n. she would encouraged me to enjoy my life. Even though my brother was no longer with me.

"You made me feel safe when everyone was so cruel to me" I was recalling an incident where a bunch of agents cornered me and told me I was nothing but a hydra freak who should of died with my brother. Y/n stormed over to us and started yelling at them for harassing me. I never saw them after that day because I heard y/n yelled at Steve until he terminated them from the avengers.

"I love you y/n"

"I love you too Wanda" I reached out and held her hand as we continued to eat.

"Get dressed I have a fun day planned for us" we got our plates and put them in the dishwasher before we started getting ready for the day.

*time skip y/n pov*

Wanda was true to her word and spoiled me all day. We started off at a spa where were got massage although she requested male masseuse. Saying she didn't want no woman touch her or her girlfriend. After that she took us to a fancy lunch were we sat in a private area so we wouldn't be disturbed. Although she absolutely hates being around a lot of people (because she gets overwhelmed with all of the thoughts going through her head) we spent the rest of the day at the park. Taking in the sun and just acting like we were kids. I had to put a stop to though when I noticed she was looking up fancy restaurants on her phone.

"Wanda sweetie no, you've gone above and beyond with showering me with stuff today. We don't have to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner, look" I pointed to a hot dog stand. "Let's go buy one and we can eat it on the grass"

"Fine let's go" she helped me up as we walked to the hot dog stand and bought two. We made it back home just past 8:00pm.

"Thank you for an amazing day Wanda" I pulled her into an embrace as we entered our bedroom.

"It really wasn't a problem my prinţesă" she gave me a lingering kiss as I felt her sliding my cardigan off of me.

"Mmm are we getting down to business?" I asked as I reached behind her and unzipped her sundress.

"Yes we are Iubirea mea" she responded against my lips. Clothes were flying off as we helped undressed each other. "Lay down for me" Wanda murmured into my ear as she went into her drawer. Laying naked I watched as Wanda was going through her drawer trying to find something. "Ahh I found it" Wanda smiled as she pulled out a strap-on.

"Uh when did you buy that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"When we first started dating, I've always wanted to ask you if we could use it." My eyes widened as she fastened it on and started to lather it with lube. Wanda smiled when she noticed I was spreading my legs for her. "Are you ready Iubirea mea" Wanda got on the bed and settled herself between my legs.

"Yes my love I'm ready" I responded as our lips connected and she pushed the lathered attachment into me. "Mmmm" I moaned into her mouth as she paused so I could adjust.

"Ready?" Wanda asked making me nodded my approval. She started to move, slow and cautiously. Mostly because she knew how nervous I was about using the strap-on in the first place. After a while I began feeling pleasure surging through my body.

"Wanda please go faster" I begged as I was trying move against her.

"Are you sure y/n? I don't want to hurt you"

"Yes Wanda I'm sure, get rough with me." I egged her on as I began to scratch her back.

"If that's what you want Iubirea mea" Wanda bit my lower lip before she started to move much faster than before.

"Oh god I fucking love this" I shut my eyes as Wanda pinned my hands above my head.

"I'm so glad you like this" Wanda sat up and lifted me up so I was sitting up. I started to bounce on her and making her bury her face between my breasts. Our moans grew louder and louder by the minute.

"Wanda" I whined as I felt I was close to cumming.

"Do it Iubirea mea, cum for me" Wanda whispered into my ear, making me cum a few seconds later.

"WANDA ! ! ! ! Ahhh fuck " I shouted as I threw my head back in ecstasy.

"That's it Iubirea mea, god you look gorgeous when you cum." Wanda leaned in and started sucking on my collarbone. Once I came down from my high I got off of Wanda and laid down on the bed.

"I can't believe I was so hesitant to that. Oh my god that was amazing" I watched as Wanda discarded the strap-on before joining me back on the bed.

"I'm glad you liked it Iubirea mea, so we're going to use this again right?"

"Oh hell yes ! ! ! I can't wait to use it on you my love" I kissed her nose before we got under the covers.  
"Thank you Wanda, not just for this and today but for being in my life in general" I started tracing patterns on her arm.

"And thank you for showing me love after all the shit I've been through. I love you y/n" she placed a kiss on my nose.

"I love you too Wanda" I gave her one last kiss before falling asleep.


End file.
